The Cop and the Criminal
by Chance'sLyrics
Summary: Itachi Uchiha: Akatsuki member, killer. Samantha Angelous: Detective, orphan. When everything is taken from you there is rarely anything you can do about it. But when Akatsuki comes to California, Samantha takes Itachi's crimes to heart. AU. ItachixOC


_**I don't own any characters found with Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>December 26<p>

A day after Christmas and already back to work. Though I wasn't upset. No, because that would be selfish. Crime doesn't stop during the holidays so why should a detective stop working. They shouldn't. I shouldn't.

I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair, attempting to warm my frozen hands as I walked up the stairs to the building I may of well called home. It was, in a way, the place I felt at ease in. So why not call it what it was, my home. The only place I ever had been, or would ever be accepted. My friends were here, doubling as the family that was taken from me. The murder that changed my life.

"Angelous, get in here now!" Came the gruff voice of my superior. I wasn't in trouble, but maybe it was the fact that it reminded me of going to the principal's office that made me uneasy. I was _**always** _in the principal's office, and I hated the feeling of going back there. The pity they gave me made me feel sick, but Jason Duppre didn't pity me. In fact he'd kick my ass up and down the precint if I even stepped out of line. The damn hard ass.

"NOW ANGELOUS!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. No need to get your panties in a twist." I shook my head, entering the office as he motioned for me to sit down. Rasing an elegant eyebrow, I knew that something was wrong, by the was he twisted his pen nervously. The way his cool grey eyes stared at me with anxiety nearly pooling from them in crushing waves.

"What's up?" I asked nervously. Silently hoping that he'd just cut to the chase. I didn't like where this seemed to be going. It screamed that some shit was about to go down, and I had the feeling that it was really going to mess with me. Why? I didn't know just yet. But this case, whatever it was, was going to become personal and that meant that I wouldn't rest until it was solved.

"We just got a heads up that the infamous Akatsuki are here in America. Actually to be more specific here, California."

My eyes narrowed, "So? They're here but it's not in our-,"

"They are here. In Skyview. This is their new headquarters, and that means-"

"It's my responsibility to take then down."

"No." he shook his head as a small smirk played at the man's lips. A few fawn colored locks fell from a short ponytail that rested low on his head. "You are responsible for one Itachi Uchiha."

I closed my eyes and smirked to myself. I knew all about that particular member of Akatsuki. He killed his entire family except his younger brother, who in turn has vowed his revenge. Itachi Uchiha was a cold and calculating genious. But I was smarter, I had to be, because I would not allow him free reign like so many before. I knew what it was like to lose everything, the loneliness. But having your own brother take them. I pity his younger brother, but I would bring him to justice before he does anymore damage. Maybe Sasuke Uchiha would get his revenge before I caught up with Itachi, but if not. I would not, could not, allow him to go. This was personal now and Itachi Uchiha wouldn't leave Skyview if I could help it. I'd die trying if I had to.

"You okay kid?" Jason asked with slight concern in his voice. He was the father figure in my life, and whether he admitted it or not, he took pride in the role I bestowed upon him. And therefore cared about my well being.

"I'm fine Jas. It's fine, but this is going to be personal for me. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I had a feeling it would be. And I knew that's why I chose you to get Uchiha. It was either him or that Hidan character. But I left that to Hanson. He'd been more than willing."

I chuckled, "No doubt." My heart speed up as I took the file from his hands and headed to my desk. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be here." Itachi Uchiha muttered in the empty room he would be sharing with his partner Kisame Hoshigaki. The room was small, a bed against each side. One bed adorned with red and black and the other with blue and silver. Obviously Itachi's was the one on the right so he slipped his trench coat off and laid on the bed. Closing his red eyes adorned with the Mangekyo Sharingan and attempted to relax. His whole body ached from overuse of his eyes, but still they came in handy. The pain was worth it. He deserved it. But these thoughts, the truth about it all, would never be revealed so the guilt hung heavy on his consious. The look in his mother's eyes when he took her life still haunted him. The people he called family ended by his hands.<p>

He regreted it. With every ounce of his condemed soul he regreted it. But there was a reason everyone feared the Uchiha. His past, maybe. His attitude, likely. His ability to kill without bating an eyelash, definatly. But it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the fact that Sasuke was getting stronger. His time had nearly come and the hate that his brother had developed towards him didn't suprise him. No. He had it coming. It was his fault that Sasuke had grown up alone. But it was for the best. That's what he told himself, especially back then.

Now though. Now. He didn't know what was right.

A sigh escaped the Uchiha's lips. Arms spread wide across the bed. Allowing his muscles to slowly relax as he tried to control his thoughts from wondering to his family. The night that haunted him. He wished that just one more time that he could have one more day with his clan. With his brother, his mother, even his father. But that was a fools dream, and he was many things, but not a fool. In that moment he fell into a seemingly peaceful sleep.

No distress evidant on the sleeping man's face. No sign of peace either. The neutral expression he'd held up for so long stayed with him. Even in sleep. Even when he was supposed to be dreaming as a normal man would. Even then, happiness escaped his troubled mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, that's the first chapter. And I normally don't write for Itachi, so sorry if he's OOC. But this is how I would think that he would think so...yeah. Let me know how I did, or what I could do to improve on Itachi's character.<strong>_


End file.
